Noah of All
by MnMsRoK
Summary: **Adopted from AnimePriest** Allen is a young girl on a mission to save the world. What will happen? Click to find out. **Rated T because evil!noah!Allen. Cover image is not mine**
1. The Order

**_A/N:_**

**_Hello everyone! I have adopted this story from AnimePriest, so please don't say I stole it. I do not own –Man or this idea. Please don't sue._**

"_Moyashi~"-Thoughts/Neah_

"Moyashi!"- Normal speaking.

**_-/- AN over-/-_**

I internally sigh. This guy has been following me for five blocks already. Does he know that's rude? I turn into an alley, about to tell him to scat, but he pushes me up against the wall. I accidently squeak, but recover quickly before he starts to try anything. I fling him across the alleyway and he makes an imprint on the wall.

As I dust myself off, I cross over to the human and pull him from the wall. A sinister smile pulls across my face. "This will be fun," I comment. I see his eyes widen, and regret pulse through them.

I snap my fingers and a black and white checkered heart shaped door appears*. I fling the man through the door, hearing bones snap, and I follow behind. I close the door, and I start to giggle. "Oh, how much fun we will have!" I exclaim. I snap my fingers again and up pop various torture devices. "What should we play with first?" My fingers run over the glorious objects. "How about my favorite tool. I like the hammer the best, don't you?"

"Please spare me!" cries the pitiful human, still splayed on the ground broken bones sticking out of his body.

"And why would I do that?" I questioned, crouching down to his level. The human started stuttering and couldn't spit anything out, so I hit him on the knee hard, causing him to scream. "Oh, your scream gives me shudders!"

-/-/ This continues for 45 plus minutes -/-/

"Oh, that was so much fun~!" I sigh to myself.

"_You're so brutal, Allen. I'm always amazed by your talents,_" claims Neah, voicing his opinion.

"_Why, thank you, Neah,_" I reply, smiling to myself.

Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Allen Walker. Yeah, I get a lot of shit for my name being a "boy's name", but I honestly don't care. Well, I am from England, not sure which city though. Also, I am the Noah of All. You don't know what that is? Well let me explain.

Long ago, Adam and Eve were trying to have children, but they weren't having any luck, so they decided to ask God for help. God granted them a child, a child of the prophesized Noah. He held every one of Noah's powers: judge, desire, wisdom, corrosion, pity, wrath, bond, pleasure, ability, lust, and dreams. I have all of the powers I just listed plus one. All I have to do is snap. Adam's child ended up having 12 children of his own, with each child ending up with one power. The child of bonds were twins. Thus the Noah were born. Adam was the oldest, holding the most authority, and the ability to create destruction and life. He has not died once since he is the most powerful. But there was one Noah that was just born right out of the blue: the musician. We don't know exactly how he came about, but he's here and kicking. He lives inside my head for the moment.

All of a sudden I hear, "Allen-tama! Don't forget the mission, Lero!" Lero screams came from my earring.

"Ouch! I didn't forget, Lero! Shut up!" I screamed back at the damn umbrella.

I sigh and continue my walk to the bastard exorcist's headquarters. I am supposed to infiltrate enemy lines so that we may figure out what we Noah can use against them, or take from them. I am a special Noah, besides having all the Noah abilities, I also have the enemy's power: Innocence. Innocence usually harms Noah and Akuma, our weapon we use besides our powers, but my Innocence doesn't seem to care that I am a Noah.

I stop before narrowly missing a cliff I was about to run into. I look up and see that the exorcist's building was on top of it. "Great," I mumble out. "Lero, I made it. You can go back to the Earl now." Without waiting for a reply, I snap my fingers and use the Noah of Pleasure's power to "choose" and choose to defy gravity and walk on the air. I made sure I was invisible so that I did not have to explain myself if they were to have some type of recording device.

I stop and rest for a while, looking out over the cliff. The night seems to be so peaceful. How boring. I snap my fingers again, to make my luggage appear, but before I could snap them, I heard a door open behind me and I see two figures jump out of the doorway. It was Tyki and Road, the Noah of Pleasure and Dreams.

"How nice of you both to see me off. I'm glad you came," I say, a sweet smile adorning my face. I snap my fingers to make them invisible as well.

"Of course, Allen-chan! We love you, and we won't be able to see you anytime soon on good terms. We just wanted to say we'll miss you and we love you!" Road states while she runs over to hug me. I hug the girl close to me, a tear escaping my eye.

"Is that crying I see?" Tyki asks as he rubs the tears away. "Oh, Shojou, there's no need to cry. It's for the Earl. It's so we can win this bloody war. We really do love you." He kisses my cheek where the tears stain it.

"Thank you both. I really love you both so much," I cry out, wiping the tears away. I sniffle a little and stand up straight. "Now both of you get. I know you didn't tell the Earl that you were coming. I bet he's looking for the both of you for dinner."

"Awe, okay. We'll go. See you later, Allen-chan~!" Road shouts, running back into the door.

"Bye, Shojou. Eu te amo**," Tyki pronounces, as he blows a kiss my way, and I do the same.

I sigh for what seems like the millionth time today, and snap my fingers to make me visable along with my luggage appearing.

-/-/Inside the castle like structure! -/-/

"Where did she come from?" asks a little Chinese girl whose name is Lenalee Lee.

"What is it my dear sister?" her brother inquires. His name is Komoui Lee.

"There's a girl on the cliff. She just appeared out of nowhere. She seems to be carrying a luggage bag," Lenalee comments to her older brother.

"Could she be a new exorcist?" Komoui questions, mostly to himself while he sips his coffee. "Oh well. Reever, please ask the young lady to step up to Gate Keeper and get examined. Thank you!"

"Okay, Boss," Reever says as he does what he is told.

After the Gate Keeper scanned the Allen, it started to freak out. "NO ENTRY! IT'S AN AKUMA!"

We all were shocked, including the girl.

"Well, send in Kanda," commands Komoui.

"He's already on it!" proclaims his sister, pointing to the screen in which they see the samurai jumping from the building.

Allen dodged the first attack made from then boy named Kanda. "W-w-wait! This has to be a mistake! I was General Cross's Apprentice! He should have sent a letter to a guy named Komoui!" the girl screams, and everyone in the viewing room looked toward the man with the purple hair who is currently sipping his coffee.

"What?" he asks.

"Supervisor, have you received a letter?" Reever inquires, glaring at his boss's piles of papers on his desk.

"You there!" shouts Komoui, pointing at Kyle. "Yes, you, search for the letter. It should be somewhere on my desk." Everyone glared at the man as Kyle ran to the desk. "I'll help too!"

Kanda's next attack hit Allen's clawed, activated arm dead on, damaging it slightly… I mean a lot. There was a giant gash going straight down the front of it. A muffled scream was heard as the team stared in shock. A cape flowed about the girl and a silver mask on her face.

"He-here it is, the letter!" Kyle cries holding it for everyone to see.

"Well, don't just sit there, read it man!" commands Komoui, throwing all other papers aside.

"Oh! Okay, "To Komoui, I'm sending over a kid named Allen soon, so take care of her. –Cross." That's what it says, supervisor," ends Kyle.

"You can tell Kanda to stop attacking now!" the strange man cries. "Oh, and tell her you're sorry, Reever."

"It wasn't me!" screams the blonde.

-/-/ Outside with Allen First POV-/-/

Before stone-face could try anything else, I heard a voice come through one of the golems, "Okay, Kanda, you can cease the attack. Her sources check out. She's General Cross's apprentice alright. We have his letter right here." So this guy's name is Kanda, huh? This will be fun.

"Yeah, BaKanda***! No need to attack. It's just a curse," I cry, a smirk growing wide across my face, seeing the anger seethe out of him.

"What did you say, cursed Moyashi****?" he questions. Oh, hell no!

"Why, I oughta-," I was caught off by a cute girl hitting Bakanda over the head, shocking the samurai.

She screamed, "Knock it off you two! Now get inside before I close the gate on both of you!" The girl pointed toward the closing gate, and we all high-tail it to the castle.

**_-/-/ AN -/-/_**

**_Okay! Hey there y'all! My name is MnMsRoK and with the trusty help of AnimePriest, she was the original author of this story, but I took over shout out to the real MVP, I will try to make this a great story for you all! If you have any question, comments, or concerns, PLEASE feel free to PM me. Thank you all! Please review!_**

**_*Allen's door will be different from Road's door_**

**_**It means "I love you" in Portuguese_**

**_***BaKanda=Baka Kanda=Idiot Kanda_**

**_****Moyashi= Beansprot_**


	2. Hevleska

_**A/N**_

_**Hello all! It is I, MnMsRoK! How are you all? Great I am hoping. So, this is Chapter 2! Yay! Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own –Man or this idea of a story.**_

"_Blah Blah Blah"- Thoughts_

Blah man lan- Regular speak/narration

_**Plee da lee- Me, the author.**_

_**-/-/ AN Over -/-/**_

"Well, that's the whole place. Any questions, Allen-chan?" inquires Lenalee.

Shit, I wasn't paying attention at all. Oh well, I have Noah powers, so it's okay. "No questions!" I shout, a little un-confidence seeping through.

"Great!" the girl says naively. My sweat drops. "Now, we'll go see my brother to get your arm fixed."

"Oh, thank you, but it heals itself rather quickly. See?" I state as I show her my arm, and how it was healing.

"Wow! That's so great! I'm really impressed," Lenalee gawks, staring intently at my arm. She goes to reach for it, but I stopped her, making her look up into my eyes.

"Please don't touch it, it's still sore," I sang. Her arm fell back to her side, glancing back to my arm then to the center of the castle.

"Brother," she called, "can you send the elevator up to us? We need to see Hevleska."

"But of course, my dear, Leanalee!" screeched the man from the other side of the golem.

"I'm really sorry about my brother. He can be such a pain sometimes," as she said this, the elevator arrived at our level. She seems to glide on to the platform. "Come on!" She holds out her hand for me to grab. "It's not that bad of a trip."

We start plummeting toward the bottom of the tower/castle and good thing I had my Noah ability. Wait, I should probably hide my Noah powers just in case they can sense them within me.

"_Hey, Neah?" _I asked the man in my head. Well, I technically thought it.

"_Yes, my beloved friend?"_ replied the slightly older man. (_**A/N: You'll find out later why I said this.)**_

"_Can you seal away my Noah powers until after the examination? I don't want these pesky exorcists to find me out just yet," _I demanded, anxiety rising within me.

"_Why, of course, Allen. I'm giving you twenty minutes."_

With that, I felt the Noah drain out of me, and I collapsed to the ground. "Allen!" Lenalee cried, rushing to my side and helping me up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for worrying you. All of a sudden, this huge cramp came on, and bloody hell does it hurt," I reacted, feigning pain. _"Oh god, am I really this week without my Noah?"_

"Do you need some pain relievers? I always keep some on me," the seemingly older girl stated, pulling out a bottle from out of nowhere.

"No, no I'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle," I retorted. We finally arrived at the bottom of the castle. Something was glowing green. Also there were some guys with hoods sitting in chairs, and I have to admit, they are kind of sketchy. "Lenalee, who are these guys?"

"They're the Great Generals. They're our higher ups," Lenalee responded, looking a little nervous. "Now, you'll meet Hevleska, and don't worry. She may seem scary but she is really a nice lady. She also holds all of our innocence. She's a special type of Exorcist."

"O…kay?" I questioned, uncertainty in my voice. All of a sudden, I was lifted in to the air by a large tentacle like object. I start struggling, but the woman's humming made me calm.

"Synchronization rate testing now. 3%... 29%... 50%... 83%... 125%... This girl has a 125% synchronization rate. She is the prophesized "Destroyer of Time"," The glowing green lady, who I assumed is Hevleska, says dramatically.

The smile that stretches into a large, face splitting smile. "_Oh really now, did you hear that, Neah?_" I ask the Noah within me.

"_I did, that sounds wonderfully pleasing. Master Earl will be pleased at that revelation,_" replied the ghost of a man. "_I'll be returning your powers now, Allen._"

"What a wonderful prophecy! We are glad to have you with us, Allen Walker," states Komoui, shaking my hand. His smile was wide, but not as wide as mine. He turned his back toward me, walked over to his sister, who was fiddling with the machine, and helped her out.

My skin flashed grey for a second, signaling my Noah returning to me. "This will be an interesting mission." My eyes flashed gold then back to its natural silver color.


	3. Children

**_Hello all, I am back with the 3rd_**__**_chapter. I am sorry that chapter 2 was heckaz short. Remember everyone, I don't own DGM nor the idea of this story. AnimePriest is the original idear for this story. (I know I say this a lot, but the real MVP there)._**

**_-/-/AN Over-/-/_**

"_Neah, I'm bored_," I sigh out, lying in my room. It was the middle of the night, and nothing was happening. "_Can you entertain me?_"

"_What would you like to hear? The melody sounds good right now_," Neah also sighs out, more in pleasure than boredom.

"That sounds good," I say out loud. I close my eyes, lay back, and try to fall asleep. Right when I'm the edge of drifting off to sleep, sour notes start playing. "Neah is everything okay?"

"_It's not me, my friend. It is that blue haired exorcist. He's training, and the training room is right beneath ours,"_Neah states, shrugging his shoulders, at least I think he does.

"Great." I get up and stomp my way to the edge of the center railing and place my hands on the edge of the wall, hoisting myself up. I jump down to the next floors edge, flipping up to the level. I glare at the door that holds the sword wielding exorcist. I kick down the door, and the man tenses up, waiting for an attack. "Can you please train a little quieter?" I ask with a sweet smile on my face.

"Che, baka Moyashi, if you can't sleep that's not my problem," BaKanda seethes out, not buying my fake smile.

"Damn it BaKanda, can't you just go to sleep like everyone else? I need to sleep, or else I get cranky, and you won't like it when I get cranky," I growl out, giving him a deadly glare.

"Like I said, not my fault." He sighs after seeing my anger grow. "Fine, give me ten minutes. Can you spare with me?"

A flash of gold passes through my eyes. "But of course, dear BaKanda." I extend my left arm in front of me, than bring it toward my face. I grasp my wrist and activate Crown Clown. "Sword of Exorcism!" I scream out. I notice BaKanda's eyes widen as he gazes upon my very large sword.

-/-/ I suck at fight sequences so I'm skipping it.-/-/

"What are you two still doing up?" questions Lenalee softly, looking like she just woke up. She was rubbing her eyes and she gave a yawn.

"BaKanda here was keeping me up earlier, so I came here to talk some sense into him. We've been fighting ever since," I explain, receiving a glare from said man.

"It's three in the morning, what time did you get here, Allen-chan?"

"About midnight. Damn, I will admit, you're pretty good, BaKanda."

"Che, I know… Same to you, baka Moyashi," Kanda said quietly.

"The name's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Is that too hard to remember? Oh wait, your brain is too small for that," I tease the man, sticking my tongue out at the man. His anger starts to boil, while his face turned red.

"Baka Moyashi, do you have a death sentence?" inquiries Kanda. Before the man could move, the girl hit the man over the head with a clip board.

"It's too early in the morning for this shit!" Lenalee hisses through her teeth, anger seething.

"Sorry, Lenalee," I apologize. I deactivate my Innocence, my clothes torn slightly from the three hour semi-battle. "_Hm, killing sounds fun right now, what do you think, Neah?"_

"_Sounds fantastic, Allen dear~,"_squeals Neah in delight.

"Now, to bed. BOTH of you," commands Lenalee, pointing to the door.

"Che," is all Kanda says as he exits the room. I smile softly at the Exorcist, and make my way up to my room the same way I came down.

I sigh loudly once I get into my room, and summon an Ark gate. "Where to, Neah?" I question, knowing the man would know of a good place.

"_Moscow sounds like a good place to start,"_ the man declares, grinning widely.

"Mm~, wonderful."

-/-/I can't write gory stuff, but just use your imagination-/-/

I smile as I lick the blood off of my fingers, one by one. I giggle curtly. This has been so much fun.

"This was great, Neah~!" I shout, stepping my way around the dead bodies that surround me. Suddenly, I heard a wail. "Oh god…" I search for the baby, and I pick her up. "Shush now, child. Your new mommy has you now." I smile wickedly. The child was about a year old. She has blood red hair and deep brown eyes. I can see the evil floating in her eyes. "You're going to be a very bad baby, aren't you?" I smile even more. This will be interesting!


	4. New Member

_Hey guys! WOW! It's been forever. I am so, so sorry. I'm a bum for not updating sooner. It's been all work and school for me the last couple of months (4 months if you will). Well, now my parents made me pause working and just focus on school, so they are going to take my car. I feel bad for delaying so much. As I have said before, this was not my original idea, and I do not own –man._

-/AN OVER-/

I bring the baby into the Ark. The Earl senses my presence so he comes to great me.

"Ah, Allen-chan. Who do we have here?" questions the Earl, cooing at the small child.

"This is Eris, I found her while I was causing havoc in Moscow," I replied, handing her off to the plump man. "She's about a year old."

"Her name means destruction. Quite perfect for one of the Noah family," he says while holding her up high, causing the baby to giggle. "I also see a darkness in her eyes. She will accomplish great things. Evil things, if I must elaborate."

I chuckled, causing her to look at me curiously. She looked back at the Earl, "Mama?" The Earl bursts into tears.

"Oh isn't she precious! She called me Mama! Oh, but dear child, she is your Mama," directed the Earl, turning so Eris can see me. I waved and pecked her forehead.

"Mama?" She asks one more time and grabbing towards me. I am handed back the girl, and she looks down the hall and gurgles loudly. Tyki looks over confused. "Papa!" she exclaims loudly.

Tyki blinks at the child. "Where did this baby come from? And aren't you supposed to be at the Order?"

"I found her in Moscow. Her name is Eris. It means destruction. Please take good care of her while I'm gone, okay?" I plead, my puppy eyes blinking at him.

He gazes at the baby unsure, a look of unknowing on his face. "I don't know how to take care of a baby though."

"Well, it's like taking care of Road and the Twins, but you have to feed her and change her diaper. If you have any questions ask the Earl!" I assured him of the easiness of it, but in actuality I had no idea how to take care of a baby either. "By the way Earl, I have made some discoveries about the Order. When I was there, they have this "Exorcist" made entirely of Innocence, and she holds Innocence in which the Exorcists find. She measures innocence compatibility and I am compatible on a General level, and I probably will be nominated as a General. She also gave out a prophecy for me: "The Destroyer of Time". Isn't that just wonderful?"

"That is wonderful news Allen-chan! I am glad you have found out so much in so little time. This Exorcist that contains innocence is definitely something that needs to be dealt with when we attack," The Earl pondered out loud. We gave him the baby back and he smiled wide. "She's just a cute bundle of evil!" the Earl proclaims swinging her around in a circle. "Oh, Allen-chan, you should probably go back to the Order. It's almost 0630."

"Oh crap!" I shout running toward the Order's door.

"Allen-chan, language~!"

"Sorry, Earl!"

-/BACK AT THE ORDER-/

I arrive in my room. "_This room is so bland. I'll need to make it more… me,_"I think to myself. Before I could start anything my stomach makes itself known. "But first, breakfast." I hear Neah chuckle. "_Is there a problem?_" I growl at the Noah.

"_Nothing, it just seems every time you want to start a project your stomach interrupts you,_" giggles Neah.

"_You know you just need to shut your trap sometimes_."

I walk to down the hallways, following the smell of food. When I arrive at the canteen the smell intensifies ten fold. I walk up to the window where the cook is. "Hey there sweetheart! You're new aren't you? My name is Jerry! I'm the cook here. What can I get you?" asked the man with pinkish-purple hair.

I was slightly taken aback by his outgoing-ness, but smile anyway. "Hi, Jerry. My name is Allen Walker. What kind of food do you have?"

"Well I can make anything you're little heart desires. Name it and I can cook it. No matter how big or little the order is I'll get it to you." He winks at me.

I smile wide. "Well…" I name of my long list of food and he hurriedly scribbles it down on a note pad.

"Hungry are we? Mmm, this should be no problem!" He gives me a large smile and starts to quickly make my food. I move to sit down at a table when I hear, "Here you go hun! Hope everything tastes fine."

I'm shocked to say the least, but I take my cart and I sit down with BaKanda. Everyone is looking at me like I grew an extra limb out of my head. I did a once over of myself just in case that happened. No extra limb, not gray, nor have the crosses on my forehead. I just shake it off, plop down, and start devouring my food. BaKanda doesn't acknowledge me, which I am fine with. Lenalee wonders over to our table.

"Wow, Allen! You sure can eat a lot! It must have to do with your parasitic type innocence," she points out.

"Yes, it is. I've always ate a lot. I've had this innocence ever since I could remember," I say to the girl, grinning. I resume my eating and she sits next to me.

"Good morning, Kanda." He grunts in return. We eat in silence because I am just woofing down my food so Lenalee didn't want me choking on my food, I assume, and Kanda is the silent type anyway. After I finished with my food, Lenalee started talking to me. "So, Allen, did you sleep alright last night?"

"Well, since I didn't go to bed until three in the morning, BaKanda," I could feel him glaring at me, "not really. I hope to tonight though." I smile at her.

"It's not my fault Moyashi. You're just too light of a sleeper," BaKanda snarks.

"If I was a light sleeper I would have been killed a long time ago," I growl out, glaring back at him.

"Now, wouldn't that have just saved us a lot of trouble?"

Before I could reply an announcement came over the intercom. "Would Allen Walker and Kanda please report to Kumoui's office? That is Allen Walker and Kanda, please report to Komoui's office. Thank you."

"Oh fuck," Kanda mumbles out, takes his tray to the wash, and heads out.

And with that, I knew I was going on my first mission, and it was with that bastard Kanda.

Neah is laughing so hard, I bet if he was standing he would have fallen over. "_This is not funny. This is fucking terrible. I don't want my first mission to be with BaKanda! It could have been anyone, but BaKanda! I would have even tolerated Lenalee! Why do I have such bad luck?_"

"_Look on the bright side, dear niece, you get a sparing buddy to tide you over!_"

"_Let's just get this meeting over with, so I can end this mission quickly._"


	5. Martyr

(A/N): Hey guys. How are you all? I'm not doing too well. Physically yes, mentally no. But enough about me, let's get this story onward! I do not own –man

-/-/-/-/-/-

I sigh immediately as I walk in to the room. I see Chief Komoui lying on his desk unmoving. "Chief… Chief you need to wake up," a man named, Reever I think his name was, shout at the scientist. "Lenalee's getting married," he whispered.

All of a sudden the man shot up from his desk spewing, "NOT MY SWEET LITTLE SISTER!" I heard loud thwack, signaling that Komoui was hit on the head. It made me smile a little.

"Chief, they're here about the mission."

"Oh, right. Here are your folders you two. A more in-depth description is listed in there. But for now I'll give you the basics. You will be traveling to the abandoned city of Martyr where a bundle of Akuma have been gathering. There is suspected Innocence there. Finders have been dispatched, and they have told us about the Akuma sightings. You will be leaving promptly. You are dismissed," relays Komoui. Kanda and I both get up, but Komoui stops me. "Allen, please wait just a moment."

"_Already in trouble, are we_?" Neah chuckles. I bet he had a smug grin on his face.

"Yes, sir?" I question with a soft, innocent smile on my face. Kanda leaves the room, slamming the door shut.

"I have your uniform ready to pick up. We just guessed your measurements, so I hope it fits all right," explained Komoui, walking over to a sleeping scientist. He picks up a jacket and hands it to me with a smile.

I unfold it and stare at it. It was longer jacket, falling just bellow my hips. It also had a hood on the back of it. What made me curious was that it was gold and not silver… "_Looks like you were made a General, dear Allen~_," cooed Neah. "_Make sure you play dumb though, all right_?"

"Why is my jacket not lined with silver like the other Lenalee and Kanda's?" I asked curiously, my head tilting to the side.

"Well, you're on a General's level, but since you are so young the higher ups are cautious as to anoint you full Generalship. You will be going on regular missions, but if you come across an accommodator, you are allowed to take them on as your apprentice. Understood?" questioned Komoui, a sharp look in his eye. I nod my head in understanding. "Good, now run along before Kanda leaves without you. It wouldn't be the first time…"

I rush out of the room with speed. I let out a smirk as I pull on my jacket.

-/-/-/-/-/

I get down to the boats after getting lost a couple of times, and for some reason Komoui was there. "Komoui what are you doing here?" I inquire of the older man.

"Oh, the finder that is scheduled to leave with you both told me that you had not made it down yet, so I came here to check to see if you had made it. It's ok, we all get lost on the first day," laughed Komoui, a giant smile on his face.

"Hey, Komoui, why the hell does the Moyashi have a General's uniform on?" demanded Kanda. I grin at him, pleasantly of course. I boarded the small boat that the finder and Kanda are already occupying.

"Oh, Kanda? Didn't you hear? Allen here is a General in training. She'll be going on missions like a regular Exorcist, but she can pick up accommodators like a General. She has a syncro rate of 125%. Be nice to her, Kanda!" cried Komoui as the finder pushed our boat in to the strip. Kanda let out a low growl and turned to glare at me.

"Not my fault you're a weakling, BaKanda. You just need to train more," I giggled out, making the older man grow even angrier.

"Shut the fuck up, Moyashi. I don't wish to fall in to the river today, so you're lucky I don't cut you," mumbled Kanda.

-/-/Skipping to Martyr-/-/-/

"How many Akuma are there?" questioned the finder named Toma. He was rushing a long side Kanda and I.

"There are three of them. I can see them with my left eye," I report to Toma and Kanda. Kanda just grunted at me, muttering, "Cursed Moyashi." I turn to face Kanda and give him a sinister smile, but when he glanced over it turned pleasant.

Once we reach the city, I activate my Innocence, its cape smoothly flowing over my shoulders, and I go to work on the Akuma. The Earl had told the Akuma about the plan, so they all sought out to "destroy" me. One higher-level one Akuma snuck up behind me while I had just killed one of the other Akuma and shot me, sending me through a couple of buildings. My cursed eye startied stinging, notifying me of the Akuma leveling up. I sigh.

"_Looks like you're having a tough time, my friend~_," sang Neah, chuckling.

"_I am not! It just snuck up on me. That's all,_" I responded, annoyance in my voice. I get up and rush back to where I last saw the Akuma. I get there and I see a reverse me. Great.

"Hehe~. Do you like my new powers, Exorcist? I can copy you however I like!" it cried with joy laced in its voice.

"I think you just look stupid with my body and those pants. Do you have any sense for fashion?" I sneer at the Akuma.

"Why you-," started the Akuma, but was cut off when Kanda shouted something at me.

"Oi! Moyashi! Stop playing around with the Akuma and kill it already!" Kanda screamed at me from the roof he was on. He was carrying two people in his arms and Toma was standing next to him.  
I growled in response and snapped my fingers silently and building he was standing on started to shake a little, so he continued on.

-/-/ Time Skip! -/-/

Damn that Akuma. Making me chase it. I just want to get this bland mission over with already. It's no fun when you don't get to torture anyone. I found Kanda staring at "me". I noticed he didn't have the two other people with him anymore. Meaning he lost the Innocence. He had his sword out and the Akuma was standing behind him. I smirked a little when he activated "Hell's Insects" and I sliced through them causing him to look at me with anger filled eyes.

"What the Hell did you do that for!?" he yells at me, venom dripping in his voice. It gave me pleasant shivers.

"I can tell this isn't the Akuma. See?" I tell him, ripping the disguise off the fake me and revealing the finder.

"What, then where is the-?" The Akuma takes a hold of Kanda and thrusts him into the wall. The Akuma sheds its skin and grins delightfully at Kanda

"There it is," I trilled sadistically.

"Hehe~. You Exorcists are so gullible," it boasts. Thinking it had killed Kanda, it releases its grip slightly, only to hear a loud groan from the young man. I narrow my eyes at Kanda, and I can see he's breathing with difficulty. "Still alive?" It takes it clawed hand and starts to attack Kanda but before it could hit, I use Clown Belt to push the Akuma away through at least six buildings. I quickly take Kanda and the finder and try to find a place for us to hide.

All of a sudden, singing rang through out the city. My eyes widen and I can see the music pulse around me and pull me toward the source.

"_Is that the Innocence?_" questioned Neah intrigued on the beautiful voice. I saw an entryway and took the stairs downward. As I get closer and closer, my head gradually starts to pound. "_Oh god, Allen, PLEASE don't go any closer! I implore you!_"

"_I have to. Kanda's slightly awake still. If I don't retrieve the Innocence, they'll suspect me of working with the Earl. I can't abandon this mission yet. Damn Innocence. Crown Clown can you ease the pain?_" I plead to my Innocence. My hand pulses with the green light and the head ache dims slightly. "_Thank you._"

I make it to the doorway and in the middle of the room sat a girl with lengthy, blonde hair, a strange contraption sitting on the crown of her head. Rags covered her body. In her lap lay a worn out man, also clothed in rags. A mask hid his features. The girl sensed us and stopped her song. She stares at the doorway, worry evident on her face. I gave her an innocent smile. "That was a beautiful song. You must b-." But before I could continue, she panics and grabs one of the pillars and throws it at me. My eyes widen and I sprint out of the way. I set Kanda and the finder down in a safe place. I notice Kanda passed out again. Good, less trouble for me then. She grabs another, but before she could throw it I grab it in my own hands and take it from her.

"Stop this now!" I command sternly. Fear bleeds in to her eyes, tears quickly following. I sigh. "Please don't cry. There's no reason to cry."

"Yes there is! Guzol is dying. The only person who's loved me is dying and me him, and you're going to take me away from him before he dies!" she screams at me. I don't flinch, but it brings a sinister smile to my face.

"You're right, and I'll gladly do it over and over again just to see the beautiful look that would appear in those eyes," I whisper ever so softly in to her ear. Before I could take the Innocence from her, the Akuma appears out of nowhere. I sigh again, deeper this time. He drops the bodies of the old man and the doll after retrieving the Innocence from it. I activate Crown Clown and start my charge.

"Oh~ what are you going to do, Exorcist? You can't get me now! I'm covered in sand!" shouts the Akuma, bringing sand to cover his body to make a hard shell. I easily cut through his body with ease. He looks shocked.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Akuma." And with that it exploded. The Innocence lands on the ground beside me. I pick it up and start my walk to Kanda. I hear a whisper of a cough and groan. The old man is still alive. I arrive at where the old man had fallen and gazed at him with boredom.

"La-Lala," Guzol mumbled out. I bent down and swiftly snapped his neck, ending his life. Didn't need that annoyance in my life.

"Moy…ashi…" muttered Kanda. I gaze back at the battered Exorcist, noticing that he was getting up.

"_Shit, did he see me do that?_" I asked Neah, worry in my mind.

"_I don't think so. Unlike you, I was keeping track of his song and it seems like he has only just stirred from his rest after he passed out last,_" replied Neah.

"_Oh fuck off. I was busy. Your only job is to be in my head._"

Kanda managed to get on his feet. He was unbalanced, but I was there to help him out. He pushed me away, sturdier than before. "I'm fine," he grunts.

"You sure about that?" I inquire, watching him take a wobbly step forward. He just gives a "che" in response. "I got the Innocence, and the Akuma is destroyed. We should get heading back to headquarters." He looks back at me, shock evident in his eyes, but his face is stone.

"Whatever. Carry the Finder. We have other stuff to do," commanded Kanda. I roll my eyes and pick up Toma.

-/Time Skip (A/N: I'm skipping the whole Johnny arc cause it's not important to me.)

"_Ne~ Neah, I'm bored. Why can't I use the Ark to get back to the Order? I hate using carriages,_" I complained to the man.

"_Because Allen~ you have that damned Finder following you everywhere you go. I would suggest not killing him either. Create such a mess for us later on,_" replied Neah, annoyance creeping in to his voice. I let out a soft sigh. Neah could be such a spoilsport sometimes.

"Everything ok, miss Walker?" questioned the curious Finder walking along side me.

"Ah, yes, just thinking. Is Kanda always in a foul mood?" I inquire, trying to start some conversation.

"In all the time I've spent at the Order, he has been. I've been here for five years. Kanda's been there longer…" Toma trailed off. I narrow my eyes.

"_Hm, it seems like the Order is using kids to fight the war. That's despicable. Even I wouldn't want that. But, I guess they have no choice with having Innocence. Isn't that right, Neah? I mean, you and Mana… I guess that's a different case._"_ [1]_

I didn't hear a reply from the man.

"We just have ten minutes left to walk until we reach where we can grab a carriage to the Order. Then you can deliver the Innocence to Hevleska."

"Excellent."

-/-/-/ Chapter End -/-/-/

[1] Yes, I had Allen know that Mana is the Earl and that Neah and Mana are both the Earl in this story. Neah is still heartbroken over it. I will discuss later on what happened, but for now there's that.

Thank you all for reading this. Please PM me if you have questions, concerns, or comments about what I'm doing. If you have any suggestions I am all ears. Thanks.


	6. Rewinding Town

A/N: Ok, I just wanted to explain something. When I was writing this, I don't know what went through my mind when I wrote "Komoui" I knew it was Komui, but I kept it as Komoui because I like to keep consistency with my stories, but I will change it since you guys asked. Hope you all like this chapter.

I do not own –man or this idea. AnimePriest is the original author.

By the way, if you guys haven't noticed, there is major OOC in this story.

-/-/-/

When I came back to HQ, there was an incident with a robot, named Komlin (or Komurin by others). I immediately destroyed it, leaving the science department happy with this. I just didn't want to deal with it.

After when I was heading to the cafeteria I stepped in to find a welcome party for me. How adorable. While the food was tasty the people were annoying. They constantly kept coming up to me and telling me "Welcome to the Black Order, Allen!" Of course I had to keep up my smiling façade and not just slaughter them all right then and there.

I checked in with the Earl once more before being assigned a mission with Lenalee to Germany. We quickly made our way to the town and met up with that finder that was assigned to me on the first mission.

"Hi Toma! So, has what my brother said been true?" questioned Lenalee as we approached the outskirts of the town.

"Yes, there seems to be Innocence surrounding the town. I myself can not get in to the town, but maybe you two can since you both are accommodators," answered Toma, gesturing toward the entrance.

"It's worth a try," I proclaimed, scratching the back of my head. "After you?"

"Why thank you," Lenalee sang, heading for the arch. As she passes through I hope to that detestable God up above that the Innocence doesn't hurt me too noticeably. I walk in to the town and it suddenly bustles with life. That's weird. It didn't look like there was anybody in the town. Lenalee is looking around in front of her, not noticing my slightly smoking body.

"_Damn Innocence. It's going to blow my cover some time soon if I'm not careful_," I think to myself. I hear a chortle at my inner turmoil. "_Neah! Stop laughing at my inconvenience._"

"_Hey, it hurts me too, being your Noah and all. I'm just not being a little bitch about it_," Neah chuckles out. _  
_"_Oh, I so wish I could kick your-,_" I start my thought but was cut off by Lenalee.

"General? You ok?" inquires the young woman, noting my disgruntled face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lenalee! I was just thinking to myself. Maybe we should split off to cover more ground? I could see if I can find any Akuma or anyone has noticed the town rewinding. Could you see if your brother's hypothesis was correct about being able to get back out of the town? Got it?" I ordered with a sweet smile on my face.

She nodded her head vigorously and said, "Y-yes ma'am!"

I release a soft laugh. "Lenalee, you don't have to call me "ma'am". Call me Allen or General."

"Alright, Allen." We wave each other off and go our separate ways after making sure we had a place to meet at noon.

"_I'm sensing the Innocence near the center of town. Am I wrong?_" I ask my uncle.

"_That's what I was feeling. Why don't we take a lap around town and then we can go check it out_," replied Neah.

"_That sounds fine to me._" I walk along the cobble stone streets, dodging pedestrians left and right. I shortly came up to a group of young boys tormenting a frightened yet pissed looking woman who seemed to be a couple years older than me. The dark circles under her eyes lead me to assume she has not had a good night sleep in ages. It made me pity the older woman. I have spent countless days awake before, frightened in to alertness by pestering nightmares.

One of the boys, the leader, threw a snake on a stick at Miranda. He seemed really shocked that she dodged it.

"Well, if it's happened to you 31 times, you get pretty good at dodging it!" cried the woman with venom.

"What?! This is the first time I've done it!" the leader yelled back.

The group taunts her by singing, "Miranda! Miranda! Poor, poor, Miranda! Ugly, unlucky, just plain useless! Looking for a job today? They'll just fire you, you lazy slob!" She gave them a mean glare and they all ran away.

"_That was unpleasant to the ears,_" commented Neah. I hum in agreement.

I follow the woman, now named Miranda. She walks in to an alleyway mumbling to herself. I sigh outwardly. "_She's going to get killed by that Akuma if I don't intervene. Tough decisions. Bah, I'll just have some fun._"

I rush to where Miranda disappeared and the Akuma immediately senses my presence. "Welcome, Exorcist!" it screeches. A level two. Should be easy enough.

"Something else that has never happened today! I must be living tomorrow!" the woman reveals, further confirming my suspicions. The Akuma let go of Miranda and started to attack me. Miranda took this opportunity and ran for her life, not that I could blame her. I quickly destroy the Akuma.

"_Well, I know who the Innocence accommodator is. It's almost noon, so I shouldn't go looking for her again until after meeting with Lenalee. I'll tell her what I discovered and about the Akuma appearing._"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So, this is the woman you believe to have come in contact with the Innocence?" Lenalee reinstates, again, with skepticism in her voice. She glances at my picture, disbelief that a woman, who could look so nervous even in drawing, could become an Exorcist.

"Lenalee, if you don't believe me just say so. This woman, Miranda, has said she dodged something 31 times, the same number of times the city has been rewinding, an Akuma attacked her, demanding her to take it to the Innocence, and she also screamed, "Something else that has never happened today! I must be living tomorrow". If that doesn't convince you, I don't know what will," I mumble the last part to myself.

"I'm sorry, Allen. I didn't mean to sound judgmental, but she looks so…" she trails off, trying to find the proper word.

"Unstable?" I offer, taking a sip of my warm tea. "That's what I thought too, but the Innocence does not care about who the accommodator is, or else many people would have not become Exorcists. My Master is a big example. Lazy, no good, drunk he is, but he is a very powerful man."

"That's very true. But I still can't believe you-," she starts nagging me but I cut her off with a wave of my hand. Miranda was sitting right behind Lenalee listening in on our conversation.

"Why hello," I greet the woman, offering her a disarming smile. "Why don't you join us?" She starts freaking out and tries to climb through the window. "Please wait, we would like to explain why everything is happening!"

"You can tell me what's going on? Even what that strange monster was?" she questioned nervously.

"Yes, please. Why don't you sit and join us? We'll buy you some tea," offered Lenalee calmingly, bringing the woman back in to the restaurant.

-/-/-/ After explaining -/-/-/-/-/

"So you guys are Exorcists?" Lenalee and I nod. "You fight those creatures called Akuma?" Another nod. "And you think I could be the accommodator to this Innocence that is causing the town to relive the same day over and over?" We give one last nod. "This all just sounds crazy, but it makes sense! This is the only thing that has made sense since the first day the town has rewound itself!"

Lenalee and I's sweat dropped at the older woman's hysteria. I can't ignore the Akumas presence any longer. "Lenalee, get Miranda out of here. Take her somewhere safe. I'll deal with the Akuma," I command the older girl. Two of the Akuma were immediately destroyed, leaving three left, but Road of COURSE had to interrupt my fun.

"Akuma, it looks like you're having all the fun with out me. Have you forgotten your mission?" demands the disembodied voice.

"Road," I whisper just in case Lenalee were to return any time soon, "bring Eris with you when we meet up. I think it's time for me to take care of her. We will play it out. Got it?"

"But of course. I was thinking the same thing. Akuma, return." The last of the Akuma shoot out of the pub, leaving it in ruins. I sigh.

"_Road is such a show off, right Neah?_" I ponder, starting to walk toward the Innocence presence.

"_Quite right, my friend,_" he replies nonchalantly.

-/-/-/-/-/ At Miranda's house -/-/-/-/

No POV

"Le-Lenalee? May I ask you a question?" questions Miranda, wringing her hands. A nervous feeling polls within her stomach.

"Sure thing, Miranda," replies the younger woman, sitting down in the empty seat next to Miranda's.

"Why do you and Allen have different uniforms? Yours is silver and hers is gold."

"Well, even though Allen is a year younger than me, she is ranked higher than me. She is a very powerful Exorcist. My compatibility with my Innocence is currently 82% whereas Allen's compatibility is 125%. Her rank is a General, but she is doing regular Exorcist work because she is so young and new to the Order," explained the green haired girl, a thoughtful look on her face. "She can still do some of the Generals duties, but she's not going to go off on her own for months on end."

"Is-is being a-a General more dangerous?" Miranda stuttered out, a fearful look in her eyes.

"Most of the time, yes. They carry around at least four Innocence at a time while in search for accommodators. It makes them a bigger target for Akuma. Akuma can sense Innocence, but since Generals are very powerful, they can take on Akuma fairly easily. Allen's been training for a long time. If I read her profile correctly, she had been training for almost 7 years by herself and another year with one of our Generals [1] before she came and joined the Order."

There was a knock on the door, and Lenalee cautiously slunk to the door.

"Lenalee, it's me, please open up I need to tell you something," came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Allen, how did you get here so fast? Did you destroy all of the Akuma?" the pig-tailed girl interrogated the younger white haired girl after opening the door.

"Well, the towns-people were more than happy to point me in the right direction," she lied. "And that's what I need to talk to you about.

-/-/-/-/ Explanations -/-/-/-/-/ (Allen leaves out that it's a Noah who talked to her)

Allen POV

While Miranda is flailing about, her necklace breaks, sending the key to the clock falling to the floor, causing her to release a shout of surprise. She falls to the floor to collect her prize possession and cradles it in her hands.

"Miranda, what's the key for?" questioned Lenalee, helping the poor woman up. I glance to the clock, it being the only thing that would need a key of that shape. I walk over to the grandfather clock and Miranda starts yelling at me to not touch it.

"_Allen! Shut her up! She's going to kill my precious ears!_" Neah screams at me.

"_Neah, you're not helping!_" I yell back at him, but I turn around and give Miranda a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Miranda, I'm not going to hurt it. With how you're acting, I'm going to guess this is where the Innocence lies."

"The Innocence?" she utters.

I nod and reach my right hand out to the clock, only to have an invisible force try and stop me. Purple and green sparks emanate between the clock and I. I quietly yelp in pain and retreat my slightly smoking hand back to my side. I shake it out to try and relieve it of the tingling sensation. "This is definitely the Innocence. There is no doubt in my mind," I conclude. Lenalee looks concernedly at me and Miranda looks shocked. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. We need to figure out a way to deactivate your Innocence. It's a raw piece right now, so just commanding it to deactivate won't work."

"Well, what do you suggest we do, General?" Miranda quietly asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"Since you are the only person who can touch the Innocence and it did what you wished for, we should look for a job for you!"

"That's a wonderful idea, Allen!" cried Lenalee, a smile upon her face.

"A-a job? There aren't any jobs available to me any more! I have been fired from the jobs that are available. I look every day…" she trailed off, anxiety flaring.

"Well, there is one job out there that I bet you didn't even notice existed on this day," I chuckled out. "_It's a job that I haven't done in so long. It reminds me of my days as a kid. When Mana was still Mana…_"

"_Allen, are you going to alright with doing that? I know being in the circus was tough for you,_" commented Neah, worry evident in his voice.

"_I'll be fine._" I give the other two girls a wide smile. "Come on. Let's go walk around town for a little bit. We can see if anything is out of the ordinary."

-/-/-/-/ Later on -/-/-/-/-/

Miranda was sitting at the table fixing the stuffed cat and mumbling to herself. Lenalee was gazing at the clock, watching the minutes tick by.

"It's almost the end of the day!" she called, getting our attention. The clock chimed midnight, and mechanically Miranda got up from her chair and sunk in to her bed. "Miranda?"

Suddenly, clocks filled the entire town. The clock's hands turned back faster and faster, creating a vortex in which the time that was lost today would be sucked in to the clock. It took all of Lenalee's might to not get sucked in to the clock, and I just used Clown Belt to have it sink in to the floors. And then it was morning.

"It's morning?!" Lenalee yelled. We both ran over to the window to gaze outside.

"Huh, how did I get in bed?" Miranda wondered. Lenalee gave her an "are you serious look" even though she couldn't see us.

-/-/-/-/

Before heading out, we all had a warm cup of tea, and I lead them to a circus.

"Allen, is this such a good idea?" Lenalee whispered to me, making sure Miranda didn't hear me.

"Trust me, I know circus's. Miranda will do fine. I'll help her out," I reply with a big smile, relieving some of Lenalee's worry.

"Ok, Allen. I trust you."

-/-/-/-/-

Miranda and I were taking a break when Lenalee came over to us. "Wow, Allen! You're great. Where did you learn how to do that?" she questioned excitedly. Miranda was called back to the front of the tent.

"Well, when I was younger I used to work in the circus doing odd jobs. I picked up a few things from the folk that worked there," I replied with a sad smile on my face.

"That's so interesting. How was it to work there?"

"It was tough at times, but I'm glad for my time there. It was were I met my foster father…" I trailed off.

I notice someone walking toward us, but I couldn't make out what they looked like because the sun was in my eyes. Their aura is different then a human's. It felt like Road's. "Hey, my sister and I would like to buy tickets for "The Pumpkin and the Witch". Where can we get them?" questioned the smaller girl. I looked to the pair that is nearing us. Road was carrying Eris on her hip, since she doesn't know how to walk yet. Road was in her white form for once and Eris had a cute dark purple dress on the accented her red hair nicely. Her short red hair was curled slightly, probably thanks to Road. I almost squealed at how adorable she looked.

"_Oh no, I'm turning in to Shyril._" I thought to myself. I heard Neah chuckle in return.

I would assume Road told Eris not to call me "mama" so she didn't blow my cover. I smiled widely at them and waved. Eris waved back vigorously. "I'll show you where you can get them! Right this way," I tell them, leading them back to the front of the tent.

I heard Miranda scream and saw her collapsed on the ground. I rush to her and ask what happened.

"Someone rushed by and stole the money we had collected. I'm sorry, General! I didn't mean it!" she howled as if she was in pain.

"It's alright, Miranda. We'll get the money back. You stay right here," I commanded the woman, knowing full well what was about to happen. Lenalee and I sprint after the disguised Akuma. I smirk at the irony.

"Why does my clock have to be Innocence?" she bawled into her hands.

"You're clock is the Innocence?" I heard Road repeat back to her.

Lenalee and I rush to where the Akuma had disappeared, and two more appeared with it.

"Looks like you've fallen in to our trap, Exorcists! Ice fire!" yelled an Akuma, directing an attack at Lenalee. It missed, but the next hit her, causing her to fall to her knees.

"You can't avoid my voice!" cried the other.

"Ice fire!" And she fell unconscious.

"Very well done, Akuma. I'll take her to Road. I don't want you all to get destroyed~," I cooed.

They all replied, "Yes, Mistress Allen." Road opened a door for Lenalee and I to her dream world.

As I step in, I notice Miranda's hands nailed to her clock, knocked out. An Akuma brought Lenalee in and set her before Road.

"Oh~ Allen! Is that a new doll for me to play with?" questioned Road excitedly, placing Eris on the floor. Eris immediately starts crawling to me, and gurgling happily.

"If you want, that is. How is my little Eris doing? Has papa and everyone else treating you well?" I ask as I pick up the little girl and hold her close. She nods her head and tries to give me a kiss on the cheek, causing me to giggle. "I've missed you so much! After this you can come live with mama! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yes!" she cries out excitedly. "Live with mama!"

"I'm glad you're excited. Hopefully daddy can come visit us every once in a while. Nobody's visited me." I pout childishly.

"Allen~ it's been so hard to come visit you when you're hardly talking to us," Road playfully yelled in return.

I shush her. I hand Road Eris and she is placed next to a re-dressed Lenalee. "Road, we don't want Miranda to wake up quite yet. Speaking of, you should probably chain me to the wall. Don't worry Eris. Mama will be alright. If I get hurt don't panic. Don't make it known that we knew each other before this," I command my daughter as Road chained me to the wall.

"Mama!" she calls for me.

"Shh, my child. This all shall be over soon, and we can live together." She lets out a soft whimper, but otherwise keeps quiet.

After Road was finished chaining me to the wall, Miranda woke up, and with that releasing a groan. "Ah, looks like the clock lady is awake! Now we can have more fun!" Road gave a joyous shout.

"Miranda, are you ok?" I inquired of the older woman.

"General, I'm fine. I have just a small headache. Are you alright?" she whimpered, noticing her hands nailed to the clock.

"Fine, but it looks like we have bigger problems. You aren't an Akuma. What are you?" I demanded, my eyes narrowing at Road.

"I am of the family of Noah, a sister to the Millennium Earl. I am one of the chosen to bring this world of chaos to its end, and bring a new world in to existence. My name is Road Kamelot. It is nice to meet you, General Allen Walker," Road said, making her way to Lenalee.

"Don't touch her! Lenalee get away!" Lenalee didn't move an inch. "What did you do to her?" I know what she did already, but needed to keep my act up for the mission's sake.

"Quiet! She's mistress Road's doll now! You won't be getting her back!" cried the Ice fire Akuma. I grit my teeth and start pulling at the chains. I pull and pull. Sickening cracks resound through out the room, but I continue on. The chains break and I'm left there panting.

"Very impressive, but you are a General. It should be expected," commented Road, taking a lick of her lollipop. I now notice that she has my Exorcist coat on. I heard a whimper come from Eris, and I give her a reassuring smile that soon turns serious.

"Why do you have a child with you? I wouldn't think the Earl would stoop so low as to enforce a young child in to his army," I spat. I feel my wounds healing, now all I have to do is wait.

"Oh, Eris? She may just be a sub-human, but she is just so adorable! She's only a year old, so she can't do any harm." Road pat Eris's head lovingly. "Now," Road conjures up some candles and pointed them at Miranda, "I've grown board of this. I thought this would be more fun since you are a General and all. Let's see how pleasantly this woman bleeds!" The candles raced to the older woman and I rushed over to protect her. I used Crown Clowns cape to protect the both of us. Unfortunately one of them pierced my left eye. I screamed out in pain and I clutched the bleeding eye. I saw Road's smile fade slightly, but it spread further on her face. I could see her holding Eris's hand trying to keep the girl calm.

"G-G-General! Why did you-did you protect me?" Miranda questioned as I pulled the nails from her hands.

"It-it's my job as an Exorcist to protect those around me," I replied to her. Suddenly we were encased in a dome. My injured eye was healing itself and I could see out of it again. "Miranda, your Innocence healed me! That's incredible." I gave her a warm smile.

"It did?" She noticed my fully healed eye. "It did!"

"You are the Innocence's accommodator, after all. The Innocence listened to your wish and healed me. I'm going to get Lenalee and see if she can recover as well." I rushed out of the dome and grabbed Lenalee. I met a little resistance from the dome while trying to get back in to the dome.

A minute later, Lenalee blinked her eyes and life filled them once more. "Huh? What's going on?" she asked confusedly.

"Not much time to explain, but Miranda here has healed our injuries and we were captured by someone from the Millennium Earl's family, so this is pretty bad. We should kill the Akuma first and then both of us need to focus on defeating her. I've heard Noah are very powerful people. The Noah has a little girl with them, so we should try and take her from them. I don't want children corrupted by the Earl and his family…" I trailed off my explanation. Lenalee nods her head in agreement.

"Thank you for healing our injuries, Miranda. You have a very useful Innocence," Lenalee praises the older woman, causing her to smile.

"Yes, thank you Miranda. You'll be a very powerful Exorcist one day," I concur. Miranda teared up a little, stating that no one has ever said thank you to her. It made me smile a little. "Lenalee, we should go."

"Yes, General."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I woke up with a blinding headache. I released a groan and heard shuffling next to me.

"Mama! Mama!" cried Eris, her tears falling on my face. I open my eye to see her face mere inches from mine.

"Eris, right?" I question and she nods her head. "Why are you calling me "mama"?" Of course I already knew the answer, but I felt someone else's presence in the room.

"You mama!" she stated trying to hug me. I sat up and hugged the little girl close to me. I chuckled softly.

"I can be your mama. You don't have to cry, you're away from the scary lady." I glance over to the stool next to my bed and see Komui there. "Good evening, Komui. How long have you been here? Is Lenalee alright?"

"I just arrived this afternoon to treat your Innocence, but it seemed to have healed up nicely without my help, but your eye still has not healed. We found her with both you and Lenalee when we came to pick you two up. She kept crying and wouldn't stop until she could see you. Lenalee is in the other room getting a treatment done," explained Komui, transfixing his gaze on Eris. I tighten my hold on her protectively.

"Well, this is Eris. She was with the Noah, Road, when we were captured by her. Eris was left behind when we were released from the Noah's dream world…" I trail off as I explain the situation.

"Do you know much about the Noah family?" questioned Komui, suspicion in his eyes.

"_Well shit,_" Neah says. "_Say you've met one before on your travels._"

"I've encountered them once in my travels before joining the Order. He claimed his family to be the true apostles of God. That's all I know," I respond nervously. "By the way Komui, why are you here? It can't be for just to see if Lenalee and I were all right. You have so much work to do after all."

"He came to ask us about the Noah family," said a voice from my left side. The voice belonged to a handsome Exorcist with an eye patch. His bright orange hair complimented his green eye quite well. I narrowed my eye at him.

"_Crap, when did he come in? I didn't even sense his presence. Stupid bandage,_" I grumbled out in my head.

I heard Neah sigh. He muttered, "_You really need to tune in to your surroundings more. He was here before you woke up._"

"The Noah are supposedly fictional people, who have never appeared in any text. Komui came to ask us about them since they have appeared on the Earl's side. Bookman is the only person alive to know this secret infor-," he started but was suddenly kicked in the face by a short, older man. This shocked me and Eris, causing us both to stiffen.

"Hold your tongue!" yelled the old man as he landed back on the floor. "You can only pass on information that Bookman possess to other Bookman."

"Why's that?" asked the Orange haired boy. _Is he stupid?_ "Who cares anyway? I'll be taking over soon anyway."

"Like I'd let a dunderhead like you take over for me. We don't want pertinent information to be passed on to the wrong hands."

"Stupid ancient panda." The wide grin fell off his face as he was smacked in the head for that one.

"General Allen Walker," stated the older man, turning his gaze to me. "You are the one who is destined to destroy time, correct? You have also been made in to a General, despite your young age."

"Yes, sir," I replied, releasing my hold on Eris a little. She sat down next to me, and her stomach started rumbling, causing me to giggle a little. "Are you hungry? Here, eat this." I hand her a strawberry that was sitting in a fruit bowl next to my bed.

"Yummy!" she cried, eating the strawberry. She held out her hand for more, and I handed her another one and so forth.

"We are known as the clan of Bookman." I recognize that name. The Earl has told me about them. They over saw our side of the war before they disappeared. So this is where they ran off to…

"Bookman?" I question, playing dumb.

"It's our job to oversee and record the undocumented secrets of the world," replied the younger Bookman. "It's a tough job, but-." He was punched in the face by the older man. "Hey! That hurt damn it!"

"Shut up!" He turned his gaze back to me. "We have joined the Exorcists for our own purpose. I have no name, but you can call me Bookman."

"Oh, ok. This is Eris. She's claimed me as her mother," I proclaim happily, patting the girl's head with pride.

"Hello, Eris. Interesting name. It means destruction. Did you name her?" he interrogated.

"N-no, that's what the Noah Road called her…"

"Let's take a look at your eye, now, shall we?" I unwrap my bandages from my head, sat at the edge of the bed, and Bookman looked shocked. "Well, isn't this interesting." He grabbed my face to take a closer look. "It seems as though your eye is regenerating and healing itself. Your other injuries have healed as well. It looks like you'll only need one more day to fully heal. It looks like my needles are unnecessary."

"I heal rather fast," I play off, not explaining fully.

"You are cursed, right?"

"Yes, I got this curse from my friend, whom I made an Akuma a long time ago… [2]" I trail off sadly, tracing the scar that I've had for nine years.

"_Allen, you don't have to explain anything to them if you don't want to,_" Neah says, trying to comfort me as best he could.

"Mama sad?" Eris asks, as though she was asking if I was all right.

"No, no. Mama is fine. Mama is happy to have you and her health. You are a sweet girl, Eris," I claim. Eris smiles brightly at me, and goes back to eating her fruit.

"You need your rest. When Lenalee awakens, you will begin your journey once more," Bookman states, placing the bandage back on my eye. I nod my head in understanding and he walks out of the room.

A few minutes later the other occupant in the room spoke up, "Since you don't need any treatment, how about we go on a walk? Some fresh air will do you good."

"Sure, let me put on my uniform and we'll be right out, ok?" I respond, getting up from the bed.

"Ok, I'll be outside. Don't forget little Eris! She's such a cute kid." With that, he closes the door.

"I think things will turn out just fine, don't you two think so?" I ask. Eris smiles wickedly and nods her head at me.

"_I think you learn more about these Exorcists every day. You need to be more careful about what you say, Allen. And don't let that slimy boy touch you! You are too beautiful to be touched by someone so vile!_" Neah shouted, making my sweat drop.

"N-Neah…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Well, I haven't updated in a while. I hope these 5k+ words make up for that. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I changed Eris's age from 3 months to a year because that would make more sense if I want her to talk. 1 year olds usually can string two-three words together to form sentences. They can't walk on their own yet.

[1] You'll find out later why, don't want to explain the plot too soon.

[2] Yes, it's not Mana who she turned in to an Akuma, but a friend from that she had when she was 5 and 6.


End file.
